1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a communication field, and more particularly to a method and a terminal device for a multi-band antenna automatically tuning impedance matching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, more and more bands are applied in a terminal device, while the space of the terminal device is limited, which results in that a plurality of bands have to be applied in one primary antenna. The primary antenna has to sacrifice a part of its performance to cover a broader bandwidth and a plurality of bands.
The terminal device only employs the same antenna to cover a plurality of bands while only employing a same set of matching devices, which is prone to generate a mismatching of the antenna in some bands. Furthermore, changes in the surrounding environment are also very prone to give rise to the mismatching of the antenna. Such mismatching may cause a series of problems, such as excessive power consumption and reduced antenna sensitivity, which may affect standby time and continuous call signal quality of the terminal device.
Therefore, a tuner mechanism for adjusting impedance matching of antenna according to operation environment may be required. With such tuner mechanism, the performance of the prior antenna operating at different frequencies may be maximized, and thus the effect of power saving and maintaining the call quality may be achieved.
However, the prior tuner mechanism for the impedance matching of the antenna cannot meet such requirement.